


Two on One

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: 50s Music, Abuse, Animal Abuse?, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boners, Captivity, Chokehold, Cutting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, German, Gore, Gurbob can @ me but none of you can for this fic, Guro, Heavy gore, I mean Ren is a fox, Kidnapping, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not Beta Read, Other, Smut, Strade doesnt know how to fix issues, Strade makes you a new hole, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You are so broken lol, You're fucked, bone grinding, carving, choke, cracks knuckles, dp, dubcon, juuust a little, mild canibalism, plant boy meets grease german au, reader is pyhsically female, staple gun, tendon - Freeform, there is a lot of pain, what kind of au is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: “I’ll go put on some mood music,” Strade said abruptly, clapping his hands together and getting off to go fiddle around in the corner of the room, shuffling through CD’s. Lawrence’s eyes followed Strade do this before he looked away and stared at the ground a moment, biting the inside of his cheek. You observed him a bit more, watching as a wisp of hair from his pony tail came loose and slowly caressed he side of his face. He’d be prettier with his hair down.I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS AU- please read the tags.





	Two on One

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a fun idea about writing some dp, but also making an au where Strade and Lawrence meet during the events of the 1st game, so this is the result. All the German comes from google translate, so it's probably terrible.

Your head was pounding, it was dark in the basement again, this had to be the third time you woke up with no sign of Strade. It had been awhile since you last seen him, you weren’t sure if this was apart of his sick play, keeping you holed up down here for as long as possible. Listening closely you heard the sound of claws on the ground, a dog? It made the exact same clicking noise on the concrete. You stayed quiet, waiting in the dark for whatever this thing was.

That was when for the first time in your life you’ve seen a kid, no a person with ears and a tail. He looked very shaken up when you locked eye’s with him, he yelped quietly and jumped a few feet away from you. He seemed even more worse for wear than you, there was a blooming bruise on his jawline and nose, there were even bandages wrapped around his arms and legs too. What kind of nightmare of a place was this?

“I-it’s ok, who are you?” you asked, voice raspy and rough, it was a long time since you’ve had water and the dehydration was affecting your throat.

“I-I-I’m Ren…” he spoke quietly, holding his tail in his hands, brushing through the fur almost like he was soothing himself. His eyes wandered over the the corner of the room.

“I-I’m not really supposed to be down here…” he looked like he might run off at any second, you didn’t want that.  
You introduce yourself, it was more out of politeness than anything, but Ren seemed to calm down a little, you don’t think you could bring yourself to harm him. He seemed like you, but there was something off, there was a thick metal collar on him. It looked a bit inhumane, there was a glowing red dot that flickered a bit when Ren moved his hands up to brush his hair back behind his glasses.

“It’s nice to meet you..” you uttered off and Ren perked up a bit, it was small, but still there.

“Are you alright?” you asked cautiously, Ren nodded in a hasty manner.

“Yeah I’m fine, oh um-oh good he patched you up, uh…. Sorry, do you want some water?”

You nodded in response, your throat burned. Ren skittered away for a moment, he grabbed a few things here and there and there was the sound of water coming from a sink somewhere behind me. You looked at your stitches, Strade had the decency to give you stitches on your arms and thighs where he cut too deep, but that was it. Remembering those ember eyes looking at you, like he wanted to eat you was a bit overwhelming to think about. It made you shudder.

Ren came back and flushed when he held the glass to your mouth, apologizing. You drank quickly, glad to feel moisture return to your throat, finally.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is going on?” you asked quietly, a bit unsure, “it’s been a while since he’s come back and I think I heard something upstairs…”

Ren’s eyes darted away from yours, he started stroking his tail again, unsure and uneasy. It took a while before he spoke, having some trouble with his words at first.

“T-there’s been a small issue… I-I-I messed up, b-but it’s being handled still… I-I dont k-know what’s going to happen, I’m I-I’m… uh,” Ren trailed off, he looked really distressed.

“Hey it’s ok,” you spoke reassuringly, “I’m sure it will work out.”

You were sure you shouldn’t be reassuring someone who will probably outlive you in these circumstances. But by the scars, the mannerisms and the way Ren looks godawefully terrified, you know he had it worse. You had the possibility of dying sooner, but Ren was living through this, if anything he was bearing a heavier burden. It made you feel sick, but when Ren looked shocked and genuinely a little happier by your words it all felt better.

“T-thanks… It means a lot, uh, I have to go, I don’t want to get caught down here.”

“I understand.”

Ren left, you felt better maybe a little hopeful, which meant nothing. But you’ll have your nothingness for now. You drifted to sleep again soon, hoping the best for Ren and that whatever happens next will come swiftly.   
  


* * *

  
Waking up again in the dark you heard sporadic movement above you, there was the sound of floorboards creaking and conversation. It was all muffled of course, but it drew near, you heard a door open and the sound of more than one set of feet coming down the stairs. The first person coming down was a tall man, his clothes a little too baggy, a nice thick red flannel under his gray hoodie, blonde hair swept into a low ponytail. His eyes swept over the area and widened when he saw you. That was when you saw a fresh cut on his cheek, his knuckles looked bruised up too and there was another light bruise dusting on the apple of his other cheek. This man looked nervous, a bit too live wired and anxious. He looked like midnight.

Strade was behind him a few feet down the stairs, but when the newcomer came into the basement fully, he looked around awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at you. His face was flushed, you remembered how nude you were, this was a compromising position.

“Ah good! You’re still pretty alive huh?” Strade knelt down in front of you and pet the side of your face.

“Do you want to eat something first?” Strade slipped his hand into his pocket and waved a protein bar in front of you. You nodded, it’s been awhile since you had something to eat, you tried hard not to think about why there was another man down here with Strade or what might happen to you next. You ate fast, your mind needed to focus on something else. When you were done Strade patted you on the head and got up, moving over to the man and clapping him on the shoulder. You noticed that Strade’s own hands were bruised up and nicked, but his face was fine except for a small cut on his lip. 

“Introduce yourself! We’re all  _ freundes _ here,” Strade laughed, patting the man on his back, he looked a little more uneasy.

“Is it really necessary?” the man asked, there was a bit of annoyance in his voice, you watched as Strade leaned in and muttered something to Lawrence before his attention was back to you.

“So sorry for the hold up there! This is Lawrence!” Strade said, pushing Lawrence towards you, he stumbled a bit and shifted his gaze to your eyes, keeping them there while his face blazed, it was a polite gesture.

“He’s a bit  _ shy _ ,” Strade said, turning towards his workshop, “but don’t worry, we’re all going to be getting to know one another more… _personally,_ soon.”

You gulped, the inside of your head was screaming, you wanted to cry and struggle, but you held still for the moment. Kept your composure, you knew what Strade wanted, he wanted your composure, the own it, that much you were sure of. You felt uneasy about Lawrence though, mostly because you weren’t sure what he wanted. For all you knew he could be worse than Strade.There was just something about him that was off.

Strade came back and bent down next to you, he patted you on the shoulder, you tried not to flinch too noticeably. He waved Lawrence over, there was a toolbox in his hands, he popped it open and faced it away from you. Not knowing what was in there made you anxious.

“I want you to  _ show _ me,” Strade said to Lawrence, looking him down in almost a predatory manner, watching, waiting, patient.

Lawrence looked between you and Strade, Strade smiled at him and nudged the tool box towards him. He joined Strade down to his level, kneeling down and looking at the toolbox, not really touching anything in there.

“I’ll go put on some  _ mood _ music,” Strade said abruptly, clapping his hands together and getting off to go fiddle around in the corner of the room, shuffling through CD’s. Lawrence’s eyes followed Strade do this before he looked away and stared at the ground a moment, biting the inside of his cheek. You observed him a bit more, watching as a wisp of hair from his pony tail came loose and slowly caressed he side of his face. He’d be prettier with his hair down.

That was when his tidal gaze caught your eye in the middle of starting, his face grew a bit heated with color and without realizing it, yours did too.

“S-sorry,” you mumbled, feeling embarrassed that you were caught staring, your eyes found a spot on the ground to look at.

“ _ It’s fine _ ,” you barely heard him respond, you glanced up and can see him staring at you, nowhere in particular, just at the whole of you. It chilled your insides.

“You’re hurt…” he mumbled, your attention leaped more at Lawrence at this. That was when he slowly and with a timid gesture, gently touched your thigh right where the stitches were, brushing a thumb across the seam where the scabbing began. It was so feather light and soft, it was oddly comforting.

“Maybe… your  _ thread _ is….” Lawrence was starting to mumble, eyes cast over your thigh and his fingers still brushing over your wounds. An upset feeling ached inside of you, you couldn’t tell why or what, but you knew there was definitely something wrong with this man. You didn’t dare move, if you did you didn’t know what might happen.

“What are you going to do to me?” the words flew out of your mouth before you could catch them.

Lawrence’s eyes widened, he looked a bit panicked and confused.

“I-I, um, I don't…” he was growing a bit frustrated, looking around before shaking his head, he took a deep breath. That was when he reached back and slipped off his hair tie.

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” he finally said, voice calm, his hand paused over your wounds, he pulled in closer to you, you felt your breathing pick up.

“We’re in similar positions here, a rare situation,” strands of his hair fell forward as he spoke, his hand moved up your thigh, his hand was rough but moved languidly up your skin, a trail of gooseflesh followed in its wake.

“I hope you understand, you won't hurt for much longer… Our threads are passing each other, for now,” his hand came up across your stomach and moved up to press down on your sternum. Lawrence was forcing your back against the cold metal pole, it was uncomfortable, especially by how it made your spine ache. You were starting to slowly hyperventilate, but it became harder to breathe now as he pressed down.

“I don’t even need much to cause you to gasp, bodies are fragile. The way your breath becomes uneven, how your cage rattles inside for room,” Lawrence put down more pressure, it hurt, you were starting to shake, breath coming out rattling and more rushed.

“You’re beautiful,” he muttered, then the pressure was gone and you were gasping. That was when the room was being filled with the sound of classic fifties rock. Your head was spinning, vision blurry and feeling dazed as Strade came back into view, behind Lawrence. His molten gaze was fixated on you, you felt like the room was tilting.

Lawrence was watching you, his hand moved back to stroke at the skin between your waist and hip, it looked like he was thinking. That was when Strade knelt behind him, he grabbed something from the toolbox and handed it to Lawrence, it was a serrated knife, smaller than his hunting knife you got acquainted with the other night.

“N-No no, please, no,” you started begging, your throat became tighter as Lawrence looked over the knife and Strade was grinning at him.

Without any more prompting, Lawrence’s hand slid away from your hip and grabbed at your foot, you struggled and moved to kick at him with your other leg, but that was when Strade intervened, holding your other leg down as the tip of the knife touched down on your ankle bone. Lawrence made a slow drag of tracing the tip halfway up your calf and then down against the bone of your heel. That was when he dug into the meat there, the blade pierced down to the bone quickly and grind down, metal against bone. You let out a scream, thrashing and pulling for release, but none came.

The blade was pulled out, you could feel the fluid flow up from it, but that became less of a concern. Using the serrated part of the knife, Lawrence cut up along your achilles heel, it stung more than anything until he made another incision and began to peel your skin back in that area using the knife to dig and take slices of your malleable flesh. It was aggravating and agonizing, you sobbed and slumped forward and flinched back when a nerve was getting hit. For the most part you were in hysterics and shaking your head.

That was when you heard a sickening pop, a rush of relief and pain came over you, you didn’t want to look and see what he was doing, but you did anyways. Lawrence was holding up something fleshy, it looked white but stained with blood, your blood. It was thick and Lawrence was holding it in his hands, looking at it like it was precious, you glanced at your foot, there was a gaping hole of mawed off flesh from the bottom of your foot up to the ending slope of your calf. It was oozing out blood, your foot was twitching and you felt detached from the situation. There was no way you could cope with this, no way. Even the tears didn’t come, you were shaking and upset, but there was nothing right now.

“Even your insides are beautiful,” Lawrence said, and Strade looked over and moved a hand up to grab what part of you he was holding in his bloodied hands.

“Huh, you really went for the achilles there, that's amazing!” Strade laughed with amazement and amusement. 

You thought you were hallucinating when you watched Strade bring your tendon up to his mouth, but when he was chewing on it and hearing his jaw work at the fibers in the tendon you knew it was happening. He seemed content to chew on it for a moment, like as if he was a dog, but eventually he took it out of his mouth and tossed it over his shoulder like it was nothing, mouth and tubble stained red.

“I’m glad you’re finally comfortable Lawrence,” Strade spoke, he sounded genuine and very pleased, “you see this is the best way to get to know someone.”

Strade grabbed the toolbox, pulled it towards himself and took out a staple gun, coming around to your gaping wound.

“Press this closed for me,” he directed Lawrence, he did as he was told, pressing the mauled ends of your wound tight together, making you hiss through your teeth. Strade pressed the staple gun down in the line of the two ends being pressed together and with a click and snap a perfect single set of industrial staples were pierced into your skin. You cried softly while this happened, whimpering and yelping in the process.

“You see I would of never guess you were such a romantic, ah danke, we’re almost done with this part,” Strade kept talking, blood was seeping from the gaps in the stapling job, a few more were pierced into your skin. When he was done a few staples came out loose in some places, leaving patchy gapes in the seam. Lawrence seemed transfixed by it, it looked like he wanted to start digging inside of you again. You wanted to puke.

Strade moved over you, almost like he was going to hold you, but all he did was untie your hands, they fell down limply to the ground, it was pathetic. He grabbed your hands and took your left palm, moving it towards Lawrence, they both looked over it together.

“You’re the type to find beauty in someone,” Strade said, patiently, like he was waiting for the right moment, “whereas I…”

In a blur of movement and pressure, Strade put a staple right in your exposed wrist. Your mouth gaped open quietly for a moment before the scream and a small thrash moved through your body, it burned with pain all the way up your arm.

“I find it in the reactions, every single one of them.”

Strade chuckled as he leaned his face down to your wrist, tongue exposed down flat against the wound, warm and wet. His lips latched down and sucked at the area, making you squirm.

“Stop  _ stop _ stopstopstop-,” you begged weakly, voice raspy and urgent, that was when his teeth latched down on the staple and yanked it out slowly, moving the flesh and small bones inside your wrist. It was unbearable and your body wanted to give up and just die on the spot, but finally, finally, he removed the staple and spit it out on the ground.

“Es ist aufregend,” he purred, Lawrence quietly watched the entire time, blade still in his hands, patient and biting on his lip, there was a slight blush over his face, it looked darling on him. A hand patted against your face, it was Strade, he looked a little concerned at you.

“C’mon buddy,” his fingers found your stitched up wounds on your arm, he started digging his fingers into it, tearing open the stitching and the scabbing that had formed there.

“You still  _ with _ us?”

You started squirming again, it hurt, it hurt so much, then out of nowhere, between the pain assaulting your mind repeatedly, a moan escaped your lips. It was low and deep in your throat, but it still came out nonetheless. Strade’s eyes looked at you curiously, so did Lawrence’s, but with more surprise than anything else. Strade moved his fingers inside the somewhat shallow wound and you were gasping out a moan again.

“Ahhh… You like that  _ liebling _ ?” his eyes narrowed and a flash of his canines shot across your vision, before you could process anything Strade’s teeth were digging down into your shoulder and his fingers moved again.

You yelped and your thighs shook, you pressed down on them with your free arm and tried to will your body to stop, but you couldn’t. Strade slapped your hand off of your thigh.

“None of that,” he growled into your ear before he bit down on your lobe there, giving it a harsh tug as he shoved your form off from the pole and to the ground, more staples from your wound came out and shot more pain up your leg. Strade held you down and pressed the growing erection in his pants down against your stomach, you twisted around on the ground to get out from his grip, but he dug his nails into your skin and grinded down against you and that was when another moan escaped your mouth.

Strade looked over his shoulder at Lawrence, through your tear soaked eyes you craned your neck to get a good look at him too. His gaze was directed at the floor, hand over his mouth, but there was a bright and extremely prominent blush over his face. You noticed the swell of fabric at the crotch of his pants and realized what was going on.

“Sorry there pal,” Strade said at Lawrence, “here.”

He turned away from Lawrence and was back on your, but instead of continuing, he scooped you up in his arms and shoved your damaged body into Lawrence, who yelped and started apologizing furiously when your hissed in pain and bumped against his erection.

“Go ahead, I want to watch,” Strade said, he perched somewhere behind you, leaving you high and dry on top of Lawrence, who was holding you awkwardly.

He was still hard and pressing against you, right at the top of your vulva too, you felt a bit dizzy and foggy in your head, but you knew what you were doing when you pressed down against him. Lawrence jolted, holding you back from his hold to look at you skeptically.

“It’s alright,” you spoke, your voice was wrecked, you were shaking erratically, but to be fair you were losing a lot of blood tonight. Lawrence looked more nervous about this predicament than he did in the beginning, but some reassurance calmed his rapid eyes.

“C’mon,” you said softly, grabbing one of his hands as gently as he did when he caressed you wounds, you drew his hand from your side down to your lips, feeling his fingers twitch against one of the most sensitive parts of your body. 

“Go ahead,” you breathed, that was when you felt a shift in things again, Lawrence pressed his fingers up against you before they sank inside, rough and calloused. A moan escaped your mouth, it almost made you forget that Strade was somewhere behind you, watching.

Lawrence’s gaze looked over past your head, so you grabbed his jawline and pressed a kiss to his mouth, letting out a soft moan when his fingers stroked your insides in the right spot that made you clench. It was almost chaste, sweet, closed mouthed, but still pleasant as his fingers moved roughly inside you. You pulled back from his mouth before bumping back against his lips again, this time biting into his bottom lip and urging him to open up. He complied with his free hand wrapping around your neck and your back meeting the ground. His fingers drew out from you, the pressure on your neck eased up as he messed with his pants, you were panting lowly against his hold.

When he was done fumbling you got no warning as he entered you, you let out a cry, body shaking and legs seizing up, but Lawrence’s frame was in the way and moving your injury hurt. He was really big inside of you, uncomfortably so, you wanted to tell him to wait, but before you could process to do so Lawrence began to move inside of you. Your mouth opened and a painful moan quaked out of you, getting cut off part way through where more pressure was applied back down on your thorax. Lawrence looked down a you, he looked enthralled and entranced as he thrusted inside of you, you started to enjoy it. That was when Strade came back over, slowly, swatting Lawrence’s hands off of your neck. Strade grabbed your head and moved it to the side, as you let out a loud moan he pressed your mouth against his clothed erection. 

Without thinking about it, you mouthed against it, letting out a raspy moan, maybe if you were good everything would turn out alright. You moved your tongue against the fabric, pressing against his hardness more, but before you could get anywhere your head was being slammed down to the concrete again. Your entire body moved against the concrete floor abruptly, setting off the nerves in your injuries, it made you hiss in pain. Head feeling dizzy, you lifted yourself up to see Lawrence was paused, still inside of you, breathing heavily. That was when you noticed the ringing in your ears, Strade was saying something to Lawrence, a knife in his hands.

Your body was moved, Lawrence was pulling you up into his arms, then Strade’s hands were on your sides, turning you around to face him. Fully seating Lawrence’s lap, most of your weight was pressed into him, you could feel his cock against you more this way, it was pressing uncomfortably against your cervix. Strade was crouched in front of you, holding the serrated knife, Lawrence wrapped his arms up under yours in a hold, not like you were resisting. He thrusted once up into you, it hurt and made your insides ache, but it felt so good.

Panting out a moan, your gaze was trapped into Strade’s unsettling sunset eyes, he was grinning at you, twisting the knife around. Strade grabbed your thigh and forced it open before rubbing the serrated slots in the knife up against your inner thigh. Your nerves screamed and so did you, just when you thought there was nothing more left of you to give there was still more. 

Strade’s thumb smeared the blood there, pressing against the wound, this caused you to convulse and tense up, Lawrence let out a deep moan at that, movements stuttering inside of you. He moved the blade up higher, right at the curve of your stomach into your side, making small incisions here and there, watching you moan and whimper. Some of the cuts came out more jagged and higher from Lawrence thrusting up into you. This was when Strade pushed you and Lawrence down, your head rolling back against the space next to Lawrence’s neck, his hold on you tightened up. You were left exposed and on top of Lawrence when you heard the sound of a belt coming undone and a zipper. Lawrence was still pretty deep inside of you when you felt something else rub against your folds and Strade looming over you two.

The knife was between his teeth, you noticed this right before you felt the tip of Strade’s dick pressing against your occupied entrance.

“Nono no no- I-I cant, please no WA-” you were cut off by the pained scream that left your lips when Strade’s dick was slowly sliding in, hot and heavy, the pressure was too much, there wasn’t enough room. But your body stretched and screamed as he forced his way inside, Lawrence moaned softly and kept still through the process, you were thankful for that. The more Strade moved inside the more he was moving Lawrence’s dick and cramming up to your cervix. It was unbearable, tears weren’t enough to express how much it upset your body, let alone your psyche. You were becoming delirious.

“Dir geht es so gut,” Strade groaned out around the knife in his teeth once he was fully inside, your body couldn’t stop shaking, sweat  was dripping off of you and when your muscles contracted around Strade and Lawrence it hurt. Everything hurt… But it was so  _ good _ .

Strade started to move inside of you, pulling back and thrusting in, it moved you and Lawrence at the same time, he kept at a medium pace, but it was still too much. Then Lawrence started to move too and you couldn’t take it. Strade’s hand was pressing down on your shoulder as he moved faster, rubbing himself against Lawrence and letting out a moan. The knife came out of his mouth and he wa snow holding it in his free hand, he pressed the blade to your clavicle and as he and Lawrence began to thrust into you more, the more the blade cut into your skin and slowly made it’s way to the bone.

The knife got passed to Lawrence, one of his arms slipped out from the hold he was holding you in and the blade was scraping down your less injured arm. Strade’s now free hand pushed down on your lower stomach, making you feel the two of them inside you more prominently. You squirmed and cried out, it was too much, way too much, you wished they would just kill you now.

“Your fluttering on the inside,” Lawrence whispered into your ear, his other arm slipped out from around your arms, it fell against the ground weakly. That arm ended up sliding up around your neck, gripping down and making breathing more difficult as he cut into your arm with the other.

“I’ve never done something like this before, thank you,” he spoke softly, voice harsh and wrecked as Strade fucked into you more.

“Lawrence, hand me the knife,” Strade groaned, his hand moved off form where it was pressing down earlier. Lawrence compiled and Strade took the knife back into his hands, licking the blade, pausing his movements.

“Let’s get to the good part, ja?” he chuckled, Lawrence’s chokehold on you grew tighter, but your head was propped enough to see what Strade was doing. 

Twirling the knife in his hands once and pressing down on your lower stomach he plunged the blade down deep into you. Your screams came out choked and barely there as you watched him cut into you with no hesitation, making it deep and guiding it down. The blade was interrupted by your pelvis bone, probably right on the crest. You were beginning to feel more dizzy, head fuzzy and everything stopped hurting. Every movement of the blade, Strade pulling out of you, Lawrence moving more erratically in you, his arm tightening against your neck and Strade’s cock pushing into the fresh wound. You felt Lawrence release into you, his grip on your neck tightened, the edges of your vision grew black and faded. Choking and lungs still begging for breath, you watched as Strade pumped into you, the sounds of squelching fluid and raw flesh was the last thing you heard before you were gone.   
  


* * *

  
Lawrence finished pulling on his freshly cleaned clothes in the guest room, he drifted over to the mirror mounted on the wall. The bruise on his face was more faded and almost gone now, Strade really knew how to pack a punch. Whereas the cut on his cheek was going to heal, eventually. There was the sound of footsteps coming by, Lawrence checked, it was Strade, he was still bloody and disheveled from earlier. He probably just got done with cleaning off the remains of that person downstairs.

Strade smiled at Lawrence, stopping by his door casually.

“Hey there bud, you all cleaned up?”

Lawrence nodded, he still wasn’t ok with Strade, the man was cruel and harming to the world. At least he never tried to hide what he does or put on facades, what you see is what you get with him. A rare quality, but put in the wrong person.

“C’mon Law,” Strade said with a casual sigh, running a hand through his hair, “we’re going to be in eachothers faces more often, at least try to hold a conversation with me here.”

Lawrence bit down on his tongue, he was unsure how to handle even an ounce of this kind of situation. He didn’t know how Ren did it, living with this man who could be pushy and manipulative in his own ways. Then again he was similar, but not in the same context.

“I’m fine,” Lawrence finally said, looking off to the side, “can I see Ren before I leave?”

Strade nodded, tilting his head to the side and moving down the hall, Lawrence followed him, they got to the end of the hallway where Strade unlocked a padlocked door. 

“Hey Ren, its me and Law here,” Strade said against the door before opening it.

The room was dark, small and musty, Ren was curled up on the ground, his own wounds were looking better. Lawrence remembered watching Strade do it to him in this room as punishment. Speaking of, the bloodstains were still not cleaned off of the hardwood floors in here. Ren perked up when Lawrence walked inside and knelt down next to him, he still wasn’t used to seeing anyone like Ren. With his ears and tail all out, even the claws, he was a gentle and rare creature. 

“Hey,” Ren greeted, getting up from the floor to hug Lawrence, something he wasn’t used too still, but it was welcomed with Ren.

Strade was hovering at the door, holding the keys in his hands, Ren looked at him cautiously, getting a knowing look from the man.

“I gotta go, I’ll be back,” Lawrence said, Ren’s face dropped a little, but there was some hope there. No one has ever came to this house and was able to leave before, Lawrence was becoming a slight exception. Ren hugged Lawrence one last time, whispering an apology and thanks before Strade jingled the keys and Lawrence had to leave. Strade walked Lawrence to the front of the house, before Lawrence could even put on his shoes, Strade pinned him to the wall. 

“Remember our deal here,” Strade said, voice sounding cold and stiff, “ I’ll invite you over on _my_ terms, you have the back burner phone I gave you right?”

Lawrence nodded, it was heavy inside of his hoodie pocket. Strade had given it to him before he got in the shower earlier.

“You come over uninvited and we’re going to have another _issue_ ,” Strade made the point by jamming his finger against the cut on Lawrence’s cheek, “ you got it?”

“Yes,” Lawrence hissed, Strade backed off, a smile appearing on his face naturally.

“Good, auf Wiedersehen, I’ll see you later buddy.”

And with that Strade left Lawrence alone to put his shoes on. Once the shoes were on his feet, Lawrence quickly slipped out of the house, walking down the nice suburban neighborhood, you would never guess what kind of sick things happened in that house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy thanks for coming into my home, reading my smut and having a good time! Let me know what you guys think about this fic in the comments below, for context the idea of this fic is where Strade finds out that Ren was messaging Lawrence online. But it wasn't in the way to get help, it was more like he made a friend, so Strade invited Lawrence over, found out they both have a lot in common and you are dead meat.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come bug me on my tumblr> https://euphoriawriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
